A Voice for Sore throat
by AYUMU10
Summary: Mikan’s family always objected to her dating Natsume. Their family was powerful, wealthy and well-known to be brought down by a single name. There were conditions on the boy Mikan wants, by her parents: wealth & has a high status in the society....and cer


**AYUMU10: **I'll try to update but I have a busy schedule so I'll be .....Editing...I think...Anyways here's the story:

Mikan's family always objected to her dating Natsume. Their family was powerful, wealthy and well-known to be brought down by a single name. There were conditions on the boy Mikan wants, by her parents: wealth && has a high status in the society....and certainly Natsume wasn't in any of those.

"Mikan, deary if you marry this guy....you will suffer your life with he give you all the clothes you want?or the things you want?" Mikan's mother, Yuka, said in her sweet sugary voice.

"Do you think that the Sakura Corps. Will progress in his care?--_It might go bankcrupt—_" Her father's voice boomed out. Her father might not be the person you might call _"nice" _but Mikan loved him, he was always caring to her.

But Mikan was too in love with Natsume to give up their relationship. So, to make sure he wasn't backing up on his words, she would always ask him: "How deep do you love me?"

Natsume being Natsume isn't so good with his words, which would often cause Mikan to be upset, nevertheless Mikan would forgive him after a long nice chat. He would just keep quiet and answered _"Hn. _Or _"whatever"_ if neccessary. But then their nice long chat would eventually end up with a long when I mean long their's a tonguey sensation with it, exotic flavors.

After a couple of years, Natsume finally graduated and decided to continue his studies overseas. But before leaving, he proposed to had a battle with his mind at first but gave in at last; he kneeled on his knee and opened a red velvet box as he said: "I know that I'm not so good with words but I'll only say this once so listen up polkadots...." He hesitated at first but continued "Will you marry me?"

Mikan agreed and with Natsume's continues pursues to Mikan's parents they finally agreed to let Natsume and Mikan get married. So before he left for overseas, they got engaged.

Mikan continued studying while working part time jobs at their company, Natsume continued his studies and became a well-known child prodigy...not that he isn' sent their love through emails & phone calls. Though it's hard, but both never thought of giving up.

One day, while Mikan was coming back from work, she was knocked down by a car that lost control. That was when she realized she was badly injured. She opened her eyes only to see her mother crying while her father was comforting her.

"_Mom...Dad..." _ She said but no sound can be heard coming out from her mouth;she tried again but still there wasn't any. And then that's when she realized.....She had lost her voice...

Her doctors says that the impact on her brain has caused her to lose her voice. Listening to her parents' comfort, but with nothing coming out from her mouth, she broke down crying.

During her stay in hospital, besides crying,....it was just utterly plain silence that accompanied her.

"_I feel so familiar but at the same time different"She thought upon reaching home..._

Her phone keeps on ringing day and night. Her phone, ringing pierced her heart everytime it rang. She doesn't want Natsume to know her state right now; she thought she would just be a burden to him. During one of her desperate times, she wrote a letter to him saying that she can't wait any longer for him.

**Dear Natsume,**

_I know this is shocking for you but I have to say this...I want us to break up...I know I promised to wait for you but I guess I really just can't keep that promise...I've already thought of this for a week and this is what came up of my decision...I hope that we can still be friends even after this...And always remember:_

"_The love I had for you was real, once upon a time..."_

**Yours with love,**

**Mikan **

With that, she sent the ring back to him. In return, Natsume sent millions & millions of reply, and countless of phonecalls,.. all Mikan could do, besides crying, is still crying....

Her parents decided to move away, hoping that she could eventually forget everything Natsume, move on and be happy.

"Mikan, sweetheart me and your father decided to move... will that be okay with you?" Yuka asked with concern evident in her voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Her father trailed knew they were doing this for her so she agreed.

With a new environment, Mikan eventually learned sign language and started a new life. Telling herself everyday that she must forget Natsume, the guy she once loved and always will. One day, her friend,Anna came and told her that Natsume's back. She asked her friend not to let him know what happened to her.

"Hi Mi-chan!" Her old nickname used by her old friends.

"_Hi Anna..." _Mikan gestured through sign language; Anna knows how to understand sign language, she was a cook and a part time teacher for mute kids.

"Uhhm...ano...Mi-chan, I came here to tell you that HE is back" Anna said while her voice somewhat sounded with hesitation.

"_Could you not tell him what happened to me...I don't want him to see me in this state"_

"Sure Mi-chan..."Anna continued: "Follow your heart..."She said before she left for school.

"_I don't want him to suffer, I wanted him to be happy..."_

Since then, there wasn't anymore news of him.

A year has passed and her other friend,Nonoko came with an envelope.....

"Hi Mikan!"Nonoko greeted, her eyes were gleaming with delight.

"_Hi!Aren't you supposed to be _working?"

"Uhhh...no...I took the day off to give you this..." She said as she gave Mikan an envelope; It was colored crimson with Sakura flowers around it, and sadly it reminded her of Natsume.

"_what's this?"_

containing an invitation card for Natsume's wedding. Mikan's heart was shattered into many millions of pieces. When she open the letter, she saw her name in it read:

**You Are Invited to ****Natsume**** and ****Mikan's**** Wedding...**

When she was about to ask her friend what's going on, she saw Natsume standing in front of her. He used sign language telling her "Oi, Polka don't you ever run away from your fate because it'll always end up with me..."With that, Natsume slipped the ring back into her finger. And Mikan finally smiled, a true smile.

**AYUMU10: **Review pls!.... thnx!!!!


End file.
